Moments Of You
by Unlimited Hearts
Summary: After a year long sabbatical from photography, Prompto Argentum has lost a lot of what made his photos stand out. After deciding to head back into the fray, he's faced with a question; can he find his soul again? Rated M for later chapters. Modern AU. Promptis, established Gladnis. R&R please! *EDIT* Recently changed the title of this series to something a little bit more fitting
1. Steps Forward

_He had to be quiet, the Coeurl was about to be in it's most vulnerable position, it hadn't noticed him just yet. Leaves on top of his head were in danger of rustling, alerting the dangerous predator to his presence, but he steeled himself, deciding that this shot was worth the trouble and the pain of waiting. He felt the muscles in his arm start to ache about thirty minutes ago, but while his muscles screamed at him for some reprieve, he held. He held his long focus lens up, steadfast and steady in his position. The Coeurl bent downwards, bringing its large menacing head towards the edge of the lake, lapping up slowly at the water before it. He kept himself from gasping at the beauty of the sight, instead bringing his right index finger to the shutter button. He pressed, hoping the sound of the shutter snapping wouldn't alert the predator to his presence. The creatures glossy fur shifted, as if something disturbed it, but nothing came of it. A soft, almost inaudible exhale left his mouth, all he had to do now was wait for the creature to leave so he could celebrate in proper._

 _Got it._

* * *

Prompto walked through downtown Insomnia, holding the bottom of his camera bag at his side, despite it being secured safely around his shoulders. While his pace was slow, the cars and people around him all rushed to get somewhere, lights on buildings flashed advertising useless products, yet he walked onward slowly. Like he was absorbing the chaos of his surroundings with a large smile on his face, not so much as laughing at the people around him, but appreciating them. While in one hand was a camera, the other held a zipped up leather binder, other than his camera it was probably one of his most expensive possessions. But when something housed your life's work, it was justifiable to splurge on it. As he neared his destination, he felt a bubble of apprehension crop up in the core of his chest, the first he'd felt since he applied for this job. But the resolve of a photographer is that of steel, he couldn't turn back, not now. Not even if they threw him out of the door by the lapels of his shirt, Prompto would push onwards. He pushed past the glass double doors of the four story building that housed the Meteor Publishing offices, and strode as confidently as he could to the secretary's desk.

"Hi!" Prompto waved, trying to catch the secretary's attention away from her phone, "My name's Prompto… Argentum! Prompto Argentum! I'm here for my two o'clock with Mister Vyv?" His tone became unsure towards the end as it looked like he failed in rousing her attention, eventually she hummed as if to signal that his words finally got through to her brain. "Take the elevator to the fourth floor and talk to the girl there, I've got nothing to do with _them_." She fake gagged as if to punctuate her disgust. Prompto blushed softly then swallowed thickly, his embarrassment could easily be seen on his face; before the secretary could say anything else, he took his leave and walked to the elevators, calling one and headed up to the fourth floor as soon as he could.

Stepping out into the offices was a decidedly calm affair, the journalists typed quietly away at their computers, one of the three photographers of the publishing company was busy setting up the body of an upcoming article, while another edited already existing shots to adjust what imperfections existed. A warm feeling rushed over Prompto, immediately calming his earlier bundle of nerves. He walked with renewed confidence to the new secretary, one that was clearly enjoying her job slightly more, even if it looked like she didn't quite belong. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, a renewed vigor taking over his actions. "Hey! Umm, I'm Prompto Argentum, I'm here for my two o'clock with Mister Vyv?" He again questioned instead of stating, as if preparing himself for the secretary brushing him off like the one downstairs did.

"Oh, hello! Ah yes, I had your appointment up here somewhere… I'll go get Vyv for you! Why don't you have a seat just over there!" She gestured to some rather uncomfortable looking plastic chairs. Prompto nodded and smiled at her, "Thanks!" He bounded happily over to the chairs and got himself situated setting his camera on the chair just next to him. He fidgeted with his portfolio binder, picking at a corner where the leather started to bead due to his constant picking of it. He observed the office around him as he waited for Vyv, noticing how very… happy everyone was to be doing their work. The Editor of Photography seemed to actually enjoy blocking out what Prompto could only assume was the main article of this month's edition with the Managing Editor, it was a stark contrast to his previous place of work, and he found himself hoping higher than he usually allowed himself to hope that he'd get this job. He honestly didn't want to deal with job hunting any further than this, and if he was being even further honest with himself, working for Meteor Publishing wasn't the best he could do. Not with his portfolio and resume.

He distanced himself from those thoughts however, as he saw the secretary come back with a rather large and sweaty man. "Mr. Argentum, this is Vyv!" Prompto perked up immediately and sprung up into a stand, jutting his hand out towards the Editor in Chief. "Hello Mister Vyv! I'm excited for the opportunity to show you what I've got!" Vyv let out a heavy laugh, taking Prompto's hand and shaking it heartily, "I'm excited to see what you've got boy! After looking over your resume, I definitely have a few questions for you, hope you're ready for them." Prompto nodded and smiled, but he started to feel that same apprehension within the core of his stomach as he followed Vyv into his office, he felt the eyes of the other journalists, editors, and photographers on him as he followed Vyv, but he was too mortified to actually turn his head to see if they were looking at him (which they weren't, in fact they were largely unaware of the blond's presence in their office). Prompto entered the large office, separated from the regular mish-mosh of the agency, Vyv closed the door behind him gesturing for the blond to sit in the square-ish armchair that sat in front of his desk, while Vyv himself moved to sit in his plush adjustable chair behind the desk.

"So," he started, a smile already playing on his face and a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, "You brought a copy of your resume, right?"

"Of course!" Prompto responded enthusiastically, opening his leather binder and pulled out the aforementioned item. It was printed on both sides, with three pages total, documenting his many exploits into the world of photography. "And I also brought a Cover Letter from my previous agency, as well as my portfolio."

Vyv laughed, clapping his hands together. "Fantastic! You've really come prepared haven't you?" Prompto gave him a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his neck. "We'll get to your portfolio in a second, I'm really interested to see your shots, but first my most important question." Prompto could practically recite the question as Vyv asked him, every single agency he'd gone to so far had asked him the same thing. "Why did you leave Eos Geographical?" There it was. He tried his hardest to not sigh, but a small one escaped his lips anyway. Having to relive the memory every single time he told his story made his skin itch, he absent mindedly scratched at the tattoo underneath his wristband as he prepared to tell his story.

"During the shoot for their article on the behaviour of wild Coeurl, I was taking a shot of a large one taking a drink, it's actually in the portfolio as it's one of my best shots, after I got the shot I must have shifted or made a sound and…" He trailed off, the memory replaying in his head. The blood all around him, bits and pieces of his clothing flying everywhere. "It attacked. I managed to defend myself with my pistols, but I barely escaped with my life let alone my camera. I put in my two weeks the second I got signal. I couldn't…" He trailed off once more after having recounted the harrowing experience, the colour was drained from his face and he felt considerably more bare in the office, despite being bathed in warm light streaming through the windows. "And what about this year long gap? After Eos Geographical it seems like you've dropped off the map."

"I… I wanted to take a break from professional photography, I mostly did it as a freelance thing for the year. As well as for myself. Made a blog and all that. I just think I'm ready to head back into the fray." He punctuated his sentence with a smile, trying to convey to the man that he was in fact ready to embark upon professional photography again. Vyv simply smirked at him and hummed.

"Okay, fair enough. God knows I wouldn't even have been in the field like that. You certainly got guts, kid." Prompto found himself smiling at the compliment, Vyv continued, "Hand over that portfolio, lemme see what you got."

The blond very happily gave the older man his portfolio, flipping to the first page as he did so. He framed it like a story, or at least he'd tried to. The first page and a half or so were comprised of shots of the inner-city, where he had grown up. Clearly taken by an untrained eye, but one that had a talent for composition. The next page consisted mostly of headshots and model shots ("From the time I studied under Roen Modeling Agencies. Madame Costaura is a real tough one, very much a perfectionist.") They looked a little more trained, more complete, but still a total lack of personality or style. It felt more like he was copying his master rather than developing who he was. And as the story went on, more fellowships and freelance jobs, and he could see Prompto start to come into his own the more control he lost over his pictures. When he wasn't setting the lighting or telling people to pose, that's when the photographs seemed the most his own.

Finally Vyv got to the last few pages, his tenure at Eos Geographical was finally on display for Vyv's own eyes to see, and he definitely wasn't disappointed. According to Prompto this showcased when he was finally completely and utterly out of control. Animals can't be directed, the lighting can't be faked, there's often times only once chance to take a shot, and capture the moment with an animal. Nothing can be recreated, at least not with soul. Were someone else in the room, they'd be able to see the astonishment in Vyv's eyes, as well as the trepidation in Prompto's. The evolution from amateur to master was clearly something that blew the older man away, and he couldn't help but laugh as he finished on the last picture, of the Coeurl sipping away at crystalline lake water. The sky just behind the beast was clear and bright blue, the water looked clear and cool, like it would refresh you just to touch it. It's tongue caught the water like a massive ladle, ready to scoop it into it's huge ferocious mouth. It's fur caught the light in such a way that it glowed, it looked pillow soft to the touch. Though Prompto couldn't take a look at that picture anymore, he knew it looked amazing. The look on Vyv's face was enough to tell him he thought the same. He closed the binder, and put it to the side, a wide smile upon his face.

"That was truly an experience, Mr. Argentum." Prompto smiled. "And where's your most recent work?" Prompto was dumbfounded for a second, before he perked up again. "Right! Right, it's just a few pages after that last shot. I couldn't find a place to put any of them into the broader theme of the portfolio, so I…" The older man skipped past the blank pages until he got to the youngers latest. While still impressed it didn't capture that same expression the Coeurl photo did. While the older did seem to enjoy them, it wasn't nearly the same emotion that his last photo for Eos Geo did. After he finished he closed the binder and set it off to the side once more. "You are far too good for this place man," he laughed, patting the portfolio a few times, "And you've got major talent." Prompto couldn't help but steel himself for the rejection, but it hadn't come. "You're hired. You've got stuff, but you've lost it."

"What?" That was all that came out of Prompto's mouth as he was handed back his portfolio.

"You heard me," Vyv laughed, "That Coeurl picture has got to be the most raw, most talented piece of work I've ever seen from a photographer, but the stuff after? Come on now. You've lost it. You lost entirely what makes you special. The soul in your work has just kind of pittered away, there are still parts here and there. You're still talented, and you've got this fierce passion, anyone can see it. So, you're hired." Prompto was practically over the moon, when Vyv dropped another bomb on him, "I want you to find your soul again."

Again, all Prompto could say was, "What?" Vyv laughed once again, he seemed like a very jolly guy. "Again, you heard me! You lost your soul, I want you to get it back. I want you to find the thing that makes your photographs a part of you again."

All Prompto could do was smile, and try and subdue the intense heat creeping up his neck towards his face, he shook hands with Vyv as they agreed he'd come back later in the week to talk contracts and terms and pay and all that good stuff, as well as what his exact position would be, ("You're too talented to just be a regular photographer.") He was also told to go grab some paperwork from the secretary at the entrance. He bounded rather happily out of the office and towards the secretary's desk. "I got the job!" Prompto exclaimed as he approached the desk, the young brown haired girl seemed just as excited as he was. "That's great! I guess I should introduce myself then, my name is Iris!"

"Nice to meet you Iris! Prompto is m'name!" She laughed bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"I know that! I'm assuming Vyv wanted me to give you some paperwork right?"

"Yeah! I'm coming by again later this week to talk over all the terms and stuff!" He honestly sounded way too enthusiastic to have gotten the job, but he was more excited that looking for a job wouldn't be occupying so much of his time anymore.

"Then I'll keep an eye out, Mr. Argentum," she said smirking as she readied his paperwork. "Have that all filled out by the time you come back alright? And hand it straight to me, Vyv'd just lose it with the way his head is." Prompto laughed as he took the papers from her and nodded, signaling that he understood as he left the offices. His smiled hadn't left him once, even as he walked past the uninterested secretary downstairs and through the glass doors out into the sun. This was finally his time.


	2. Drinks

It was earlier than Prompto ever got up for a job, he wasn't actually supposed to be in work until nine, but here he was at seven in the morning, freshly showered with a towel hanging loosely around his waist, staring at the outfit he'd just picked out. A simple white button down, dark blue skinny jeans and checkered suspenders, but while it was very simple in theory, in practice he was scared shitless. It wasn't even the outfit that was scaring him, in truth he never put this much thought into an outfit, usually just throwing on whatever he could find, but this was his first official day of work at the Meteor Publishing offices and he needed to make a fantastic first impression. At least according to Vyv he did, according to him he'd be working very closely with the Editor of Photography a rather intimidating man named Ravus, as well as the Managing Editor another intimidating man known as Ignis. If Vyv's word was anything to go by, these two men would be the hardest to impress, Ravus less so as he'd already seen Prompto's portfolio, the one he was really worried about was Ignis. He knew nothing about the other man save for three things:

He was a perfectionist.

He was uptight.

He was, without a doubt, ruthless.

Prompto knew right off the bat Ignis would be difficult to impress, if Ravus had already seen his work it would be easy to show him his true colours. After putting on his outfit and styling his gravity-defying hair, he decided to head out early, hoping it would end up impressing both Ravus and Ignis. The entire walk to the offices he was sweating bullets, hoping against hope that his deodorant would do it's job, and that he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of his bosses. "Okay," he sighed, "Stop being such a baby Chocobo. It's just a job, why are you so nervous?" He could clearly see the secretary on the main floor stare at him strangely, as he was just standing on the other side of the doors, with a strong push forward he strode into the building and straight to the elevators to the fourth floor. He'd decided that his apprehension was the only thing that was going to be his downfall here. Vyv's words played over and over again in his head, 'you've lost it' and truthfully he knew he had, the past year nothing had caught his heart as it used to. Prompto truly could find beauty in anything, even a floating plastic bag could catch his eye. His nervousness was only going to bring him down further, and somewhere within his heart of hearts, Prompto knew that. Nothing would bring out his A game if he went in everyday scared out of his mind to perform. As the elevator doors opened into his new world, Iris jumped up as soon as she saw him. "There he is!" She exclaimed, alerting at least a few of the journalists to his presence. "I was looking so forward to getting into you for being late, but here you are thirty minutes early!" The blond couldn't help but blush, the light pink dusting traveling across his nose, a sheepish smile growing across his face. "Here I am," he said rather quietly, a slight quiver in his voice. Iris had to raise her eyebrow to that, this man in front of him looked like a far cry from the one she'd first met. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Prompto sighed as he approached the high top desk, eventually resting his head on the surface. "I'm nervous Iris. Like I know Ravus likes my stuff, Vyv kind of told me. But Ignis sounds like a real…"

"A real what?" A stuffy posh, and slightly amused, voice came from just behind Prompto, and he froze. He knew immediately who it was and he honestly could not deal with it for the life of him.

Slowly he turned around to face his new Managing Editor in the face, slightly surprised to see a small half smile on the posh looking man's face. "I… uh… I… I'm Prompto," he fumbled as he extended his hand out to Ignis.

All Ignis could do was laugh softly as he took it, shaking it firmly. "Vyv's already told me of your arrival, if you want to follow me this way I'll introduce you to Ravus as well and we can start going over what you'll be doing." Prompto just nodded as Ignis took him away from Iris, what little amount of warmth in his voice already seeming to leave. He'd wondered if Ravus had shown him his portfolio yet, it might make this go a little smoother. Ignis pulled Prompto into what looked like a small break room, a couch sat in the center of the room with a T.V. facing it. He could see the latest generation QuickStation sitting just under it, he had to admit he would have loved to use it at some point during his time here. Just behind the couch was a four person table as well as four chairs, in one of them was sat a rather extravagant looking man. When Prompto looked at him the first word that came to mind was "extra". He just had this air about him that made it look like he'd go out of his way to surpass anything or anyone around him. "Good to meet you," his voice sounded hard at the edges and soft in the middle, "You must be Prompto right?" Another nod. "I'm Ravus, clearly you've already met Ignis."

"I wouldn't so much say 'met', but yes I suppose that is true." Ignis took his seat next to Ravus, gesturing for Prompto to sit down as well, to which he rapidly complied. "I believe Ravus was just showing me your portfolio, but I'd much rather see you present it. After all an artist can always present his own work best."

Both Ravus and Ignis left his portfolio sitting on the table, waiting for Prompto to pick it up, but he didn't. Instead he smiled, trying to calm his nerves, and spoke, "Y'all look through it, I'll narrate. How about that?" It certainly was unconventional, but the two men supposed it worked well enough. Prompto told his story as the two men flipped through his work, keeping an eye on where they were to keep up with the story.

"It starts off simple enough, when I came here I was alone most of the time. My mom was always working, we were always pretty strained for cash. When I got into photography I always took pictures of things that exemplified my own loneliness. There's a lot of pictures of my neighborhood, and the people in it. And I believe it's fairly obvious now, but at the time I often used muted tones or black and white filters, just to really hammer that 'sad kid' vibe home," he laughed softly before he continued, "I applied for internships, apprenticeships, fellowships, actually anything I could get my hands on that would bring me closer to the world of photography. That's when I interned under Madame Costaura at Roen Modeling. She was a lot like you Specs, perfectionist. But when you're a photographer, it's instantaneously harder. Lighting, models, clothing, setting, everything is so hard to get right, especially for her. It was under her I learned about lighting, composition, and all that other technical stuff. But it wasn't for me you know? I hate telling people what to do.

"The next few places were the same for the most part. Just learning more about the craft, editing photos, photoshop. Each of my fellowships and apprenticeships all taught me different things every time. How to talk to people, how to set up a good shoot, how to convey other emotions in my work. Something was still missing though, it was that sense of control that was killing me. When it came right down to it, each place taught me most of all that staging was one of the most important things. Until that is, I started at Eos Geographical. I started off as an intern, learning under Master Jared. He was an old man, but very learned in the art. Had it not been for him I might have never found out what it was I liked. Photographing animals is so different from photographing people. You can't direct a wild animal, y'know? I started with things like dogs, and squirrels, small things, but then that Old Man… He believed in me. He took me out on one of his shoots, to scout out a pack of wild Cactuars. It was then I learned the most important lessons. Timing and patience. All the other places I went to kinda told me that the photographer is the one who calls all the shots, but goddamn man you just can't tell these things what to do. Jared died just after I got taken on as a regular photographer, I knew he was proud, but I still wish he could have seen my best stuff." Prompto got wistful at the mention of Jared, he always wanted the Old Man to see him where he was today, somewhere he knew Jared was looking down on him, proud of who he became.

Before he could continue Ignis and Ravus got to his pièce de résistance, he knew immediately by the gasps they took. Ravus looked scared and Ignis looked bewildered. "How did you get this close?" Ravus piped up, really eyeing up the details.

"I waited in the brush for maybe two hours? I scouted the place for about a week though, I knew this is where a small pack of them liked to come. I figured out what times would be the best to come over the course of the week, and the day of the shoot I came two hours beforehand. Just to get myself settled and all that. I knew it'd be a long wait."

"And how was it that you disguised yourself?" Ignis was staring at Prompto, not at the picture, as if trying to gauge if he was lying.

"Camouflage and foliage mostly. I had also got one of those leaf nets? The ones that you drape over yourself to make it look like a bush or something. And before one of you asks I used a long focus lens, and held it up the whole two hours I was waiting. Just in case one came by early."

Both men seemed fairly impressed, Ravus moreso than Ignis by the actual photo. "Man did Vyv tell you that you're too good for this place?" Ravus asked him, finally looking Prompto in the eye. "Because you're way too good for this place." Prompto smiled, a small blush creeping across his face again.

"I agree, which makes me ask the obvious question. Why did you come here?" Ignis' eyes were squinted at him, which made them very hard to read, but Prompto did anyway.

"Well a few reasons. Right after I took that picture, I was attacked by the fucker." Ravus' look positively scared shitless, "So I quit Eos Geo after that. Spent this past year freelancing for fun, and set up a blog for my stuff. Just to calm down. After an experience like that you don't really want to head back into the fray so easily. And yeah, with my portfolio and resume, I could definitely try for somewhere larger. But I just don't think that kind of corporate structure is for me anymore. I wanted something quieter, more intimate. Somewhere I could really get to know the people I work with you know?"

Both Ravus and Ignis nodded in contemplation, Ravus moreso touched by the blond's words. He closed his portfolio, stowing it away in his bag as Ravus got up and stretched his limbs. "That's all for today Prompto, but I expect you to be here tomorrow at nine in the morning, sharp." Before Prompto could reply his confirmation, Ravus left casting one look back at Prompto before leaving. It seemed to go well with him, so at least he could chalk that up as a win. However…

"While photography isn't my area of expertise, I did thoroughly enjoy your work. Ravus might have more for you tomorrow, but I do today. Vyv tells me you're more like the Assistant Editor of Photography and knowing our white haired compatriot, you and I shall be doing most of the say… 'field work', as much as you can have field work at this place." The older man let out a humourless laugh, leading Prompto from the break room and towards his tasks for the day.

Nothing was more infuriating to Prompto than simple busywork. All Ignis had him do today was read over their featured articles since the start of Ignis' and Ravus' tenure here. About 3 years worth of articles, and one publishing every month, he had to say he was completely burnt out. Ignis wanted analysis of both their parts in each of the articles, Prompto would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little out of his league here. He wasn't a man of words, all of his thoughts and emotions were expressed entirely through photos, so when Ignis asked that of him ('delivered within the next month') he about walked out of the door. As he readied himself to leave the offices, the clock nearing seven with every passing second, it was a surprise to him to see Ignis come into his view, putting a hand on his bony shoulder. "What're your after work plans?" It was a benign enough question, but Prompto felt a heat crawl up his neck all the same, and it must've started to register on his face because Ignis had spoke again, "I've told my friends about you and they're all dying to see the man that made Ravus feel something." A half smile decorated his face decorated his face as quickly as it went.

"Umm I was just planning on going home, but I've definitely got time, I'm down to meet your friends." Prompto's tone sounded unsure, but he tried to mask it behind his smile. Truth be told he was excited for the opportunity to meet new people, but he hadn't expected Ignis to be the first one to approach him. The dirty blond nodded as he walked with him out of the doors and to the lower floor, walking out of the building's main entrance shortly thereafter. "Just follow me, they like going to this bar nearby, though it's absolutely beyond me why they like it so much."

He said nothing as he followed his superior down the road towards their destination, he tried his hardest to not look directly at Ignis, eyes shifting between all the stimuli decorating downtown Insomnia. Lights on buildings seemed to pop at night, so much so they blocked out the stars almost entirely, light pollution was rampant downtown and though he missed the natural beauty of the stars lighting up the inky blackness around him, Prompto was entirely happy being surrounded by the safety of city lights. Neon colours lit up the world around him like pseudo-sunlight, it was more than bright for everyone to run around to see where they were going, so following behind Ignis was no difficult challenge or anything. The only thing that made it difficult was the innate desire to stop and take pictures of everything that caught his eye, which was everything. In this strangely colourful, fluorescent light the world around them looked like something out of a science fiction comic book. This sight in front of him was completely new and it amazed him, and what amazed him more was that he wouldn't have even seen it were it not for breaking his routine.

Before he even realized it, he bumped into Ignis' back, much to the chagrin of the older man. "Watch where you're going would you?" Ignis' tone took on one of annoyance as entered the bar through the open door.

"S-sorry,"replied an embarrassed Prompto. As he followed Ignis into the bar, he found himself surrounded by a whole new kind of beauty. The bar itself was by no means a dirty or smelly place, but it had this grit to it. Like the people here were a different kind of real, almost like the animals he used to seek out once upon a time. No one was absolutely smashed or anything, everyone seemed to be having a good time, and for once Prompto got a small glimmer of what photography meant to him. It went as soon as it came however, Ignis greeted two people sitting in a low-lit booth at the far side of the bar. Prompto followed tentatively and as he got closer the two men waiting for them came into clearer view. One was a practical behemoth of a man with long dark brown hair, a beard and tattooed wings coming down his muscular arms. The other… Prompto's breath caught in his throat as he got a good look at him, he had tanned skin that seemed to glow in the light he sat. His hair seemed to frame his face like a mane, voluminous and glowing. Staring at this man was an experience in and of itself, Prompto had decided.

Ignis sat down next to the larger one, directing Prompto to sit next to the hypnotizing raven haired man. "Prompto, this is Gladiolus," he directed to the muscular man beside him, "And that is Noctis." The blond's eyes went wide as he sat next to the dapper young man. "Wait, as in Noctis Lucis Caelum? _That_ Noctis Lucis Caelum?" His tone of disbelief coupled with the fact that he whipped his head to look between Noctis and Ignis caused the other three men to laugh.

"Sure is kid," Gladiolus laughed, throwing his head back against the back of the booth. "Nice to meet you by the way." Gladiolus' voice was very deep and textured, like his words came straight from his diaphragm.

"Nice to meet you too uhh… Gladiolus? I'm Prompto." His tone was unsure as if he hadn't heard Ignis right.

"Just Gladio, kid. I'm not as formal as Iggy here."

"I prefer Ignis, as you well know," Ignis harrumphed, but the smile on his face betrayed his tone. He seemed to snuggle up to Gladio before pulling away to look at the menu.

"Ugh, could you guys get a room? I want to get drunk, not get a front row seat to the Honeymoon Show." Noctis fake gagged to punctuate his point, and Prompto couldn't help but laugh. Not just at Noctis but at the image of Ignis, who was by all accounts a very skinny man, be "mushy" with Gladio. "Good to meet you Prompto, believe me when I say you made a huge mistake coming here." Noctis laughed, but Prompto was confused by the statement. He figured it was just a jab at his friends. Prompto laughed again, immediately feeling at ease here amongst the three men. The entire vibe felt friendly and jovial, like he'd known these people all his life.

They spent hours at the bar, ordering copious amounts of both food and drink. By the end of the night Prompto had exchanged phone numbers with all of them, excited about the prospect of making friends like these. It was nearing one o'clock in the morning, and Prompto, Noctis, and Gladio were all sufficiently drunk, Ignis being the only one completely sober ("Someone has to be responsible, right?") Ignis and Gladio had left, but Noctis stayed at the booth continuing to nurse his beer. Prompto made a move to gather his things and leave, having decided he should be headed home, but Noctis pulled on his sleeve, asking, "Can you please stay? I hate drinking alone." All Prompto did was nod as he went around to the other side of the booth, sitting in front of Noctis. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you've got something better to do," Noctis laughed softly before taking another drink.

Prompto had to laugh at that as he grabbed his own cocktail, placing the straw in front of him. "Not really bro. Edit pictures or start working on that fucking essay Ignis wants from me."

A loud boisterous laugh left Noctis mouth as he sat up to look directly at Prompto. "Of course Ignis wants an essay from you! Lemme guess, he wants you to analyze his and Ravus' articles like they're some arthouse guerilla journalism pieces, right?" Prompto's chuckle in response was enough of a confirmation for Noctis who continued on, "That's fucking hilarious! I swear to The Astrals, sometimes I feel like that dude has his head so far up his ass-"

"That he can taste what he had for breakfast the day before," he completed, sipping gingerly at his cocktail.

The two men laughed in unison, reveling in their hilarity. At this point Prompto had to wonder if he'd met someone he could relate to. It wasn't before long before both Noctis and Prompto had gotten up to leave the bar as well, in no small part because it was nearing last call. As they walked out of the bar, arms slung over each other's shoulders, laughing heartily into the cold air of the outside. Somewhere in the back of Prompto's mind he had realized how ridiculous this whole scene was, here he was with a man he barely knew arms slung around each other and drunker than he had ever been before, stumbling out of a bar he'd never been to. In this moment it seemed more hilarious to him, but way down in his consciousness he knew that tomorrow he'd find this incredibly strange. Having felt like he'd gotten close to this man in such a short amount of time.

Noctis pulled away from Prompto slowly, and had Prompto not known better he would've said it was slightly reluctant. "Sorry bro but I gotta looong fucking day tomorrow. I probably shouldn't even be out right now. I'll see you around tho yeah?"

Prompto smiled widely, a deeper red flush appearing on his cheeks adding to his drunken flush. "Hells yeah bro! Text me alright?"

Noctis nodded before he pulled out his phone, calling a driver to him. "You got it bro," he slurred, waving the blond man away. Prompto walked off happily down the street back to his apartment, an excited bubbling feeling cropping up in his stomach.


	3. Overthinking

Prompto's phone buzzed softly next to him, the screen lighting up as well, signaling another text from Noctis. In the two months or so Prompto had known Noctis and his merry gang, he had surmised a few things. Noctis tried really hard to be cool and aloof, while actually being a massive nerd underneath his surface, he had a weird obsession with fishing, and was a child. He had an attention span the size of a teaspoon, but Prompto figured that was through no fault of his own, he led a rather hectic life. Prompto had also decided that Noctis was really funny, decided rather than discovered, as his jokes tended to fall flat with his other friends, but Prompto couldn't help but laugh every single time. One of the last things he'd learned was that he had a heart of pure gold. Despite knowing each other for such a short time, Noctis had proven time and time again that he was unwaveringly kind. Lastly, he'd finally surmised Ignis and Gladio were together, it should have been obvious during his first encounter with the group, but even the blond was the first to admit he was never the most observant. To be fair to himself however, the two had hardly acted it outside of that first night, in fact he was so blown away Gladio had asked "if there was a problem with that." To which Prompto nearly wet himself in response.

On this particular night rain came down in sheets, the forecast had predicted around five inches, but he felt like it was far more than that. His whole apartment was darkened except for his laptop's screen, allowing him to focus on his photo editing work in front of him. Vyv had asked him to take pictures of the city for some editorial Ravus was doing, and while it wasn't exactly hard work, he would be damned if he didn't put his heart and soul into every piece of work he did. Which he honestly tried very hard to do, but it was getting incredibly hard to focus when his new self-proclaimed bestie was constantly texting him. Ignoring would only work for a minute or two before another flurry of texts made their way to his cell, so before that could happen he picked up his phone, turning it on only to be blinded by the light. As his eyes adjusted he could see that Noctis had sent him no less than fifteen messages. A bit less than usual.

 _Dude this meeting is so boring._

 _Like stfu who cares about Niflheim profits._

 _They don't like us why would they buy our shit._

 _Why are you ignoring me?_

 _Why do you hate meeee._

 _Wait omg, i forgot. You're working._

 _Lol what does Ravus even write about? How much Insomnia sucks compared to Niflheim probs._

 _JOKES ON HIM. NIF IS SO BORING._

 _Nah but really tho, stop ignoring me._

 _Let's have dinner, there's this really awesome seafood place by the office._

 _Like yeah, it's opposite the city from you_

 _and it's raining…._

 _but IT'S SO WORTH IT._

 _PROOooOooOooMPtooooooo._

 _I should really be focussing but like why tho?_

The rest of the messages contained variations of "stop ignoring me" and he couldn't help but laugh aloud in his apartment. For all his posturing, Noctis really was just an energetic kid, but in public he was so "cool" and "aloof" tending to zone out in his thoughts a lot. Prompto had to wonder which one was the real one, which Noctis was posturing and which one was the one he was really like? Or had he not even seen the real Noctis yet? It concerned him, not only because he wanted to actually get to know the man, but also because he tended to wear his heart on his sleeve, and it was only slightly disconcerting that other people didn't.

He typed out a quick reply and hit send before throwing his phone off to the side, not really giving much thought to where it landed. Despite it being sometime in the early evening it was amazingly dark outside, not even overcast, just dark. Black clouds seemed to cover all of the city, throwing what felt like tonnes of rain onto the city. Were people actually down there? Out there in the city dealing with the torrential downpour? The streets of Prompto's neighborhood could only be described as wet and barren, but there had to be people out there right? Those who couldn't escape from the rain like he could. Some people like being in the rain though, but it just made Prompto feel… lonely. He used to like the rain, he used to enjoy looking out on a dark cityscape, sharing a cup of cocoa with someone. But someone was the key there, he hated being alone, after what had happened though he hadn't brought himself to try and find someone.

His phone lit up, his ringtone filling the empty air around him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He padded over towards it, answering it without bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Hello?" He hoped whoever was on the other end couldn't hear how tired he sounded.

"Oh! He lives! I text you for hours and I get one reply back? That hurts man," Noctis' voice instantly brought a smile to his face and a laugh bubble up in his throat.

"Man you said it yourself! I was working," he said through a small chuckle, "I'm assuming you're done with your 'Totes boring meeting'?"

"Ugh don't even get me started, just a break. Just wanted to make sure you were alive." He could hear a few murmurs just behind Noctis' voice, so it made sense he was still in his meeting.

"Oh har har, that's reeeeeeal funny. Do you bother Ignis and Gladio like this?"

"I used to, but then I met you."

Prompto wasn't sure how he should have replied to that, or how he should feel for that matter. He could feel a blush creep up on his freckled features, but he couldn't place why. "Shut the fuck up man," he laughed, trying to diffuse his own nervousness.

He heard a sigh on the other end that he couldn't quite place and immediately wondered if he had said something wrong, but before he could say anything else Noctis spoke up, "Hey listen the Counsel of Monotony is reconvening," a small laugh, "I have to get back in there. Text me though? Please?"

Prompto nodded, before it registered Noctis couldn't actually see him, "Yeah! Yeah absolutely," he said. Noctis hung up first, leaving Prompto feeling like he'd said something wrong. There was absolutely no way he was going to focus on his photo's now, he relented with a sigh.

He flipped on the lights to his living room and kitchen, running a hand through his limp hair. This wasn't the first time he'd felt like this over the months. Whenever Noctis said something like that, something about Prompto, he'd just freeze up and say anything to distract himself, but Noctis would withdraw away from whatever line he wanted to go down. And every time Prompto convinced himself it was just his overthinking.

The one time he had to convince himself he wasn't overreacting was a few weeks ago, when Noctis was talking about his job. Noctis almost never talked about his job, and Prompto wasn't one to pry, so getting him to speak was amazing. He remembered it clearly, they were out walking during Noct's lunch break. He had seemed so out of it that day, gazing off into the distance, not paying attention to anything around him. It was after almost running into the third cyclist of the day that Prompto had finally asked, "Dude, are you alright? You don't look like you're… I don't know man like… all here I guess?"

It took Noct a few seconds to get the dazed look off his face before he responded. "Man I'm just stressed. Caelum Enterprises is a big company you know? And it's all going to be mine someday! I just don't… I don't even know if I want it! It's a massive multi-billion Gil corporation, I don't think there's a business we're not involved in you know? Now dad wants to open restaurants, and he wants me to head the department. Man I just feel so overwhelmed."

It was like word vomit, this was the first time Prompto had heard anything like this from him. They just sat at a park bench for a few minutes, and Noctis looked like he had really appreciated the space for a second. "Thanks for listening man. I know my problems aren't easy to respond to, but I appreciate it all the same."

"Hey man, what if I had like this multi-billion Gil company in my like, backyard or something, you don't know that." Prompto laughed, punching Noctis' arm lightly.

"Ha! Yeah I don't know do I? What do you do? Do you have like an army of photography ninja's who take all your pictures for you?"

"That's just ONE branch! I also manufacture all the HOTTEST pop groups! Like I personally scout out the best and the brightest ever, hone their singing and dancing talents and release them out into the world."

Noctis gave a rather loud and boisterous laugh as Prompto got up on the park bench, his hand over his eyes as if he were "scouting for talent" right then and there. "They can't hide from me Noct. They crave the fame!" Noct continued to laugh and Prompto started to join him as he climbed down from the table.

As the laughter died down, Noctis looked at Prompto in a way he could only describe as "soft." Like he was just happy to be in his presence. "Thanks bro… that was just what I needed?"

"What? Me making myself out to be an idiot?"

Noctis laughed softly and shook his head, "No man, just you I guess. You always know just what to do to make me feel better." He reached across the bench and grabbed Prompto's hand firmly, but gently as well. A feeling shot through him like a lightning bolt, one he didn't know how to place. He hadn't felt something like this in a while, but what he did know was that it made his heart go an extra mile a second. He gingerly pulled his hand away and laughed, he didn't quite know why but it felt wrong to pull away. "Hey man, you always know I'm here for you. No matter what." The smile that previously decorated Noctis' face slowly faded, and shortly after he got up asking the blond to follow him.

In the days after that, while Noctis was acting like himself again, Prompto had to convince himself over and over he was just overreacting, he was overthinking it. His anxiety got to him like that, it caused him to think things were there that weren't actually there. That had to be it.

Now, even weeks later, Prompto was convincing himself again that it was him that was being weird. He was just being a bro, it's okay for bro's to be besties. That's the whole idea. His phone buzzed again, another text, and as he turned on the screen once again to appease his friend lest his device blow up again, he had a thought in the very back of his mind. He'd felt this type of thing only once before.

Her name was Cindy and she was everything that everyone should want to be, at least that's what he thought at the time. She was the last person to make him feel such conflicting emotions, make him think he was always overthinking. She made him feel like the only person on the planet while simultaneously feel so far away from everything concerning her. The last time he enjoyed rainy nights were with her, laughing at jokes about nothing and drinking cocoa. If he was being completely honest with himself, which wasn't something he did very often, he missed it. He missed her, or at least the thoughts of her.

Absentmindedly typing out a reply, Prompto couldn't help but think of the heady feeling he got when he was around her, how his head swam in a fog when she spoke and caressed his features. She was like a drug and when you got a hit you were hooked. With the benefit of hindsight however, you can see bad things a little more clearly. Toxic things are lined with purple in your mind.

Cindy was the brightest purple you could imagine.

She seemed so bubbly, but at the end of all things drugs are drugs. Cocaine is fantastic when you take it, but when you stop the crash is the worst.

Prompto couldn't help but be scared, the last time he felt like this it nearly ruined him. He felt like this about his art form. He felt like that about Cindy. He feels this for Noctis. He can recognize it, but he doesn't want to accept it. Who would want to accept something that has lead to their destruction so many times?

So he stood there in his kitchen, trying his hardest to squash this uncertainty in his mind, he tried to have a conversation with Noctis. He tries to keep it friendly and pedantic, talking about nothing, or at least trying to talk about nothing, but Noct had this amazing ability to run a conversation all on his own. While Prompto tried to keep things very simple Noctis tended to run with anything given to him. In the end though, Prompto brewed himself a cup of coffee, and sat back down at his laptop returning to his work. He answered only every few texts, and he found it best that if you don't have to confront something you didn't have to think about it either.


	4. Mistakes Were Made

Cold sweats always felt uncomfortable. Always. There were no exceptions. Even if it was a hot night and a cold sweat brought down your body temperature just a bit, it still felt wrong and sticky and dirty. He woke up in an unknown bed with an unknown man next to him, it felt so wrong, sticky and dirty. He wasn't usually the type to do this. Well… Maybe in high school. Maybe when his mind and body were younger, and his perception of reality blurred all the bad things about this kind of situation.

Well… maybe after high school too. Just a couple of times. It wasn't a pattern or anything.

He saw no protection in sight.

Groggily he stood up, fumbling around for something resembling a shirt or pants as his eyes adjusted to the dark and uncertainty of the position he was in. What even was this? He groped around more, looking for anything familiar. He found pants, he didn't know if they were his or _his_ whoever _he_ was. He figured he could find out later. There were more important things at hand. Like water.

He tiptoed out of the room, unnecessary on the already carpeted floor. Definitely not his floor. His floor was wood and usually heated. Where was the kitchen? Bedroom was where he woke up, and a fluorescent light to his right signalled the bathroom, so he continued to stupidly tiptoe down the hallway. Pictures lined the walls, but his bleary eyes couldn't make any of them out. He silently wondered if it would be safe to turn on a light in the kitchen, if it would wake up the mystery man laying in the bedroom.

Ah! His guesses paid off, here the kitchen was just at the end of the hall. It was far enough down that he considered it safe enough to flip on the light, which he did with relative ease as his eyes finally started to adjust. It took a while for them to adjust again to the bright LED's along the ceiling. The kitchen itself looked very posh, so did the living room for that matter. Like someone very wealthy with fabulous taste owned this… apartment? Condo? Penthouse? Who knew, it was no concern of his, he was just looking to get water.

Large floor to ceiling windows made up the entire far wall, offering a fantastic view of the deck attached to this abode, as well as the cityscape sprawling out after it. Rain was still coming down, he remembered that at least, it was raining like mad earlier. What was sheets earlier now lightened, but only a bit, just a few steps after drizzling. And before that it was… boring? No, couldn't have been, boring isn't a state of being. Is it? Too groggy, head hurting. He couldn't think about questions like that right now. Water.

Mahogany cupboards lined the walls nearest to him, what wasn't covered was evidently marble or something similar. He opened all of the cupboards before he found glasses in the very last one, of course the one nearest to the sleek looking fridge. Everything in this place could be described like that, sleek. Sleek, new, modern and very expensive looking, but not very lived in. But lots of things looked expensive that weren't actually all that great. He filled up his glass from the automatic water dispenser in the fridge, it felt ice cold.

What a feeling this was, this wasn't something he'd felt in a long time. The feeling of a tight soreness gripping onto his muscles that seemed to penetrate deep into his nerves. The feeling of aching in his more lower regions, especially his ass. He couldn't stop thinking about not seeing any protection. Sure it was dark, but he should have at least seen a wrapper on the side table. What was he doing last night? He took another look around the space in front of him as he drank. None of this felt very personal. None of this looked like someone personally decorated. It all felt so artificial. How does an apartment feel artificial?

It also had this wildly cheap feeling too it, something he couldn't shake off. Like no one actually lived here. It was then that he realized that no one did live here, it was a hotel room. How could he not have known? He felt like an idiot, but not more than he did for getting himself into this situation in the first place. Walking felt like a chore, dragging his feet over to the plush looking couch. He opened up his phone as he sat down; thirty-four new messages, and not a single message from the person he wanted to hear from. Wasn't that just typical, he finds someone he actually likes and can't for the life of him get the attention back.

He opened the messages between them anyway. He definitely was the last one to send a text. Yeah he was working, but honestly how long could that take him? Plus, he made him promise to text back. He promised. Perhaps he shouldn't be judging, no one knew how much his job took out of him. How could they, he always put on this front of calm collected energy. Or maybe it just looked aloof and douchey to other people. Maybe it looked aloof and douchey to… No! No, he's shown how he really is tonnes of times! No he's just overthinking it.

Things started getting clearer. After his meeting, he went to the bar by the office. He had wanted to go get seafood but… He went to the bar instead. A few of his coworkers were nearby but they didn't approach him, and he didn't approach them. He thought of texting his other two friends but they were probably doing a romantic night in or something. God how he would love something like that.

One beer became two, became ten. Beers became shots and he was joined by some guy. Some absolutely ethereal looking Adonis, with the starkest white hair he'd ever seen. He'd seen this man before. They chatted, they japed. "Unusual to see you in a place like this," he said running a hand through that bright white hair. "Only unusual thing about it was he wasn't deeper into this drink," he replied, a cool smirk adorning his lips. Or at least what he hoped was a cool smirk. "Mind if I buy you another? Just for old times sake?" The Adonis asked back. "Only if I can buy you one too."

They both laughed, it seemed harmless enough.

Chatting became flirting, became innuendo, became explicit, became whispers. Over what felt like an eternity, what started innocently enough devolved into something else entirely. He was probably kidding himself from the start thinking that this, with _him_ could ever be innocent.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" His mouth was right next to his ear, breath stinking of scotch.

"Oh god yes, it has," he breathed back, biting his lip none to subtly.

"Shall you call a Fyne or shall I?"

"You call, I'll pay the tab. Pick a place."

"Not yours?"

"Definitely not."

It was near instant. The tab was paid instantly, a car was there instantly. Even in the backseat it was instant, more than likely making the driver very very uncomfortable. Loud sloppy sounds of drunken making out no doubt making the driver uncomfortable. The room was even already booked for, _he_ was probably only temporarily in town. But no time for that. In the elevator they were even closer, damn near tearing clothing off. In through the door clothing did start coming off. Most of it came off in the bedroom.

Another familiar shot of pain from his bottom up. He looked towards the door and saw it immediately, both their coats and shoes left in an unceremonious line from the door to the bedroom. If he bothered to look, he'd probably find the pants he was wearing weren't his. If _he_ indeed was in town, then he probably just happened to grab a pair of discarded sweats.

Upon this realization, of what had happened, of who it happened with, he felt… Shame. Not for his actions, getting action wasn't something to be ashamed by. Getting action with Dino was. He wasn't in the journalism industry anymore, he was a jeweler now, whatever. That didn't change the fact that it was fucking Dino, he was fucking Dino. Or getting fucked by Dino. Honestly either one was humiliating.

He promised himself this wouldn't happen again. He tried to tell himself over and over again, ever since the last time, this wouldn't happen again. They weren't healthy for each other, not to mention he had his eyes on a different kind of blond lately. His eyes immediately became tired, his mood sombered. It's not that it wasn't enjoyable or anything, with Dino it was **always** enjoyable. That however wasn't the point. He chuckled softly, it was a pattern. With Dino it was at least. It's like they couldn't help themselves. Chocolate and vanilla just go so well together, how could he resist something like that. This white haired Incubus.

"Noctis?" He heard coming from just behind him. The light from the kitchen didn't quite reach his spot on the couch, shrouding him in this half light. "Hmm…" he responded, taking another sip from his water. He turned his head back and there he saw him, in all of his perfection the absolute vixen, wearing his breifs and a decidedly sexy disheveled appearance. "You alright?" Noctis thought for a moment before he responded, was he alright? Upon the realization he'd broken his promise to himself that he wouldn't be caught dead with Dino again, was he alright? Given the situation, being in the presence of his personal temptress, someone he just couldn't say no to, in his hotel room, having just had sex which he could only remember as "fuck yes," was he alright?

"Yeah, I'm okay. Come here." He tried to sound gentle, maybe his struggle sounded apparent, maybe that was just his mind. Dino approached, looking as sleek as ever, it seemed like he glided more than walked. He stopped dead in front of Noctis, looking down at him as he lowered himself into a straddling position. Noctis swallowed thickly, looking up into those eyes he could only describe as hypnotizing, he threw his phone to the side, bringing his now free hand to grip the white haired mans side.

"D'ya miss me?" Before he could even respond Dino's mouth descended onto his neck, sucking hard enough to get a moan out from the dark haired man, but not enough to leave a mark. "Mmmm by The Astrals you know I always do." The older man brought his hips down in a deliberate grind against the sweats the younger was wearing. "I know you do, I just like hearing it. I like seeing you come undone." Noctis growled in appreciation, setting his water on the side table and quickly switching their positions. "Yeah I know you do, almost as much as you like seeing me come." Dino half-laughed half-moaned as Noctis started to work on his neck, Dino had no such pleasantries to worry about, so he bit hard.

"This time, I get to be on top," Noctis said breathily, pulling away from the dark red spot on Dino's neck.

"As the Prince wants," Dino replied, throwing his head back.

"King, don't you fucking play with me."

Noctis picked up the older man, bringing him back to the bedroom again. Somewhere in the back of his mind and the core of his Solar Plexus, he could feel uneasy. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he knew it was unhealthy. For both of them. How could he resist, though. Those eyes, that body, it was deadly. He was unhappy, both with himself and with the situation, and while in the moment he didn't care, he knew he would in the morning. He felt like he was sinking further and further down, but rock bottom was still just out of his reach. Besides, who didn't want to feel good every once in a while?

His phone vibrated, another text, from a very different type of blonde.


	5. Bar Hopping: Noctis

"This is embarrassing."

"Dude, it's not that bad."

"Oh really? This is the most compromising position I have ever been in."

"I highly doubt that, lofty guy like you, a lot of people have probably seen you in more embarrassing positions."

"Only if they pay for it, which you totally haven't might I add."

"Oh believe me, I will. In kind."

Prompto walked forward towards Noctis, camera gripped tightly in his hand. He stared his new best friend down scrutinizing his every feature as only the trained eye of a photographer could. What started out as an early morning sun was now climbing high into blazing afternoon heat, beating down on both the blond and his raven-haired compatriot. Sweat dripped down both of them in glistening streaks, and while Prompto didn't seem the least bit bothered by it, Noctis however was nearly dying, especially considering the very form fitting three piece suit he was currently sporting, compared to Prompto's tank top and jeans. Holding one pose for what felt like an eternity, and in a public area, was far far more demoralizing and exhausting than he had ever thought.

Noct had done photoshoots before, but he quickly came to realize that none of his older photographers were like Prompto. You can see the passion on some photographers even while they do their job, it was something he had never experienced before or really understood what was quite happening. He hadn't spoken much unless it was to guide Noctis or pose him in different ways. Even at the beginning, he spent maybe an hour framing him in the space Noct had chosen (in the middle of a busy park between two strong looking Oak trees), and waiting until the light just started hitting Noctis "just right." Whatever that meant. As far as he was concerned everything Prompto was saying or doing might as well be French to him for all he gleaned from it.

As far as the shoot actually went, Prompto was the one who approached Noctis. Something he'd never really done. There wasn't even really a reason for it, it's not like Meteor Publishing was running an article on Caelum Enterprises or their many different endeavours, and it wasn't as if Caelum Enterprises, in turn, needed Noctis photographed for any particular reason. And even if they were, they had their own company approved photographers for those purposes. No all this was was Prompto trying to get his groove back, at least that's what he said it was. Truthfully, if you asked him what it actually was, it would be a way to artificially try and create more time with Noctis, despite Noct willingly wanting to hang out with him. He knew it, he knew this was unnecessary, he knew that if he just asked Noctis out to a beer he would readily accept. Why the excuses?

If you asked? Well to put it simply, he didn't know.

This seemed easier, despite being much more difficult. This seemed more personal, despite them not speaking ninety percent of the time. It seemed so much more intimate, despite the spaces between them.

This also gave Prompto an excuse reason to give Noctis lingering touches. Even if this was a) an entirely subconscious want and b) it came in the form of posing him.

Which just so happened to be what he was doing right now. He tried his hardest to not do this so often so as to freak Noctis out, though it was getting harder and harder every time he did so. Prompto let go of his camera letting it dangle from the strap around his neck, bringing his hands up to his shoulders, very lightly he brought his hands down and with very little force brought Noctis' shoulders down as well. "You need to look more relaxed man, you look like you took a giant breath and never let go," he said softly, giving him a small smile. If Prompto took a second longer to linger on Noctis' face before he walked back to his perch on a nearby park bench, he would have seen a light pink dusting across Noctis' face.

"Fine, I'll relax more," Noctis said flippantly, "What kind of reward am I getting for this anyways?"

"Hmm… food?" Admittedly Prompto hadn't even thought of a reward, despite having promised one. **But** to be fair to himself, Prompto always thought food was more than a fitting payment for anything that payment was required for.

"Food? Okay no. I'm calling Ignis and Gladio, we're having a boys night out." Noct had something that looked like annoyance mixed with smugness as he folded his arms over his chest.

"B-bar hopping?" He looked above his camera, none to pleased with the words that had just escaped his friends lips. Why his mind went straight to bar hopping? Out of pure absolute fear. If there was one thing Prompto didn't do very well, it was hold his drink.

"Yeah, bar hopping works, thanks for that!" Prompto inwardly punched himself for giving him the idea. The tone in his voice suggested more irritation than his face let on, thus being very confusing for Prompto. "The last time we went out drinking was when I first met you, and I don't think you've actually hung out with Ignis and Gladio since."

"Not true! Gladio came by to drop of Ignis' lunch one day. Remember I told you, he put the fear of The Astrals in me!"

Noctis sighed, cooly moving over to the blond, completely forgetting the rest of this impromptu photoshoot. "I get it, it's kind of terrifying right?"

"H-huh? What are you-"

"Man, sit." Prompto didn't know why but he found himself incapable of disobeying Noctis, he sat almost immediately after the words left Noct's mouth. He sat by him and took a moment before he spoke, "I understand okay? You barely know them, you only met me like two months ago. I understand. You take a while to get used to shit right?" Prompto nodded a little lamely, how had he already figured this out? "I get it. I do. And, I don't know man, but I think hanging out with all of us at once will help, y'know? They left kind of strong impressions and I get that, fuck even I was surprised when they first got together! But they're probably my best friends in the whole world, and I know for damn sure they can be yours too."

Prompto didn't know if he was supposed to be invigorated to go out, or to cry at the thought of messing up. What if Ignis and Gladio didn't like him? What if he fucked up so horribly none of them would ever talk to him again? He could see this was important to Noctis though, and shit he knew he was right. He couldn't just keep hiding away from them.

He sighed a little louder than he meant to, his shoulders straightening as he turned to look at Noctis. "Yeah you're right man. Okay, bar hopping. We'll all pick one. Starting with you." The smile on his face could light up the whole city, and that was more than enough reason for Prompto.

This type of place wasn't Prompto's usual haunt. There were places _similar_ to this that he liked, and that he planned on choosing once it became his turn, but they were more lively than this. Here the same electro beat played over and over again, while everyone danced mindlessly to it. He liked places that had a sense of community, and he was sure to bring the boys somewhere he was sure they'd never experienced before. He'd been to this kind of place maybe a few times in his life, especially when Cindy was a part of it, but never in his heart of hearts did he peg Noctis for a place like this. When he looked over his shoulder though, he could see him clearly, dancing just as energetically as everyone else in this place. Was this his real self? He seemed so excited and drenched in his sweat, his white shirt near transparent at this point.

Prompto had to look away.

He had found a nice lonely corner of the bar, nursing a cocktail, some fancy nonsense Noctis got him. It tasted like it was made out of pure sugar, but he knew better than that. This is the kind of stuff that got you fucked up. Not that he was complaining, he probably needed at least one of these before he joined the rest of his respective friend group on the dance floor. Even Ignis and Gladio seemed like they were having a great time, dancing close and deliberately against each other. Prompto got nervous again, he felt his heart rate go up. He didn't want to admit he wanted something like that, but here he was practically coveting it. He looked away again, a jealous expression on his face, and a blush creeping up over his features. Dammit! How was this so hard!

He didn't know how long he had been sitting at his spot, but apparently it was long enough for a sweaty and aroused looking Ignis to join him. If there was one person he absolutely did not expect this from, it was him. He always seemed so stuffy and uptight at work, so seeing him so loose and playful was quite the shock to Prompto's system. "Wow! I haven't danced like that since I was… probably your age!" He gave the blond a half smile that only looked slightly off kilter as he breathed out a laugh. "But you are that age, why aren't you out there?"

Prompto bit his lip for a moment contemplating why exactly he wasn't out there. "I'm scared," he said finally. Ignis got himself a beer as he looked to urge Prompto on. "I haven't been to a club in so long. It seems so foreign. Like I don't belong here, man. It's not even like I'm not an energetic dancer! Places like this just don't do it for me I guess."

"Tell Noctis then, this is supposed to be bar _hopping_ , we've been here well over a few dances." Ignis continued to sound so matter-of-fact while he looked so flushed and out of breath. Prompto couldn't help but wonder more about what Ignis and Gladio were like together.

"Man, I can't! Look at how much fun he's having! And besides it would be a damn shame if he drug me all the way out here, made me put on my best weekend outfit, and I didn't even _try_ to give this a go again!" He wanted to try and dance with Noctis once, dance with him like Ignis did with Gladio. Close and intimate, sharing the music through them. He used to be that, he used to be able to get into this so easily! What happened?

"That is true, you need to loosen up," he laughed as he said that, looking Prompto in the eye. He had to admit, the brunette had some fantastic eyes. Like they saw straight through you.

"Ha! It's funny that you say that, I thought someone would be telling you that."

Ignis feigned shock, bringing his hand to his chest as he gasped exaggeratedly. "Excuse you, I'm the life of any party!" He laughed softly, bringing an arm around Prompto's shoulder. "Can I tell you a secret though?"

"Of course man, on my life I promise I won't tell the whole office," Prompto laughed, clinking his glass against Ignis'. He hadn't even touched his draft yet.

"Yeah, sure you won't," Ignis threw him a playful glance as he wrapped both hands around his pint glass. "When I was younger," he started, "I would have to be told something like that. I was so uptight and stuffy. I always had my collar too tight around my neck, and having a friend like Noctis is no easy task. Nor is it very… relaxing, one could say." Prompto was starting to understand that, but it was an exhaustion he felt like he wanted around him all the time. "That was until I met Gladio. Noct introduced us, and honestly I thought that he and I couldn't be more opposite. I must have been just around your age when we were introduced." His tone took on something a little more calm, but with a little heat peppered onto his words. "I hated him. I hated Gladio something fierce. But in the end I found we had so much more in common than I thought. He's so so much more. He helped me a lot, get more out of my shell, more accepting of the world around me and the things in my life. Especially Noctis. I know you're scared right now, but I promise the bravery is in you somewhere."

Prompto laughed softly, taking another sip of his cocktail just after. "Are you saying I need a Gladio in my life?"

"Maybe," Ignis laughed in turn, "Or some immovable force to move you." He near inhaled the rest of his pint, standing up shortly after, no doubt to join Gladio on the dance floor once more. "Or who knows, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you are your own immovable force." Ignis walked away after that, not before giving Prompto a kind smile. He never in a million years would have expected to get a pep talk about loosening up about life, from Ignis. He figured you couldn't judge everyone accurately. It would be so boring if you could.

He thought about his words though. What did he mean by that? That he was his own immovable force. Like he was artificially stunting himself? That was the best explanation Prompto could come up with, even though it seemed a little strange to be saying after a pep talk. He knew already what was stopping him, but how do you jump a hurdle that seems sixty feet high? He looked over his shoulder again, the DJ was now playing something a little slower, and so much more sexy. It seemed like everyone in the club was paired up, grinding all of themselves upon each other. He even caught Ignis and Gladio getting up close and personal in this club with each other. He couldn't find Noctis though. It seemed he disappeared from his line of sight. Prompto sighed, taking another drink. He didn't know if this was better or worse.

"Hey!" Prompto shot up out of his reverie, seeing Noctis next to him, looking quite bored. He looked so ethereal, bathed in the blue light of the bar spotlights above him. He wished he had his camera, or thought to get his phone out. "Let's dance." Noctis turned his head slightly, making eye contact with him.

Those eyes, they were so entrancing. Prompto easily felt like he could fall into them forever. "W-what? To this?" He asked rather meekly, still loud enough for Noctis to hear though. He hadn't even gotten an answer before he could feel his heart rate picking up. A hammering pace beating away in his chest.

"Yeah, to this. I'm feeling kind of… saucy." He gave him a playful looking smirk as he started to body roll, badly.

Now he got it. Noctis was making fun of it, maybe. He looked so serious at first, like he actually wanted to dance with Prompto. All the blond could do was laugh, down what was left of his drink as he joined Noctis. "Oh baby," he growled exaggeratedly, "Smooth like chunky peanut butter."

"You better fuckin' believe it man. They call me Rocky Road because I'm so damn smooth," Noctis laughed back as he started to dance in the most dorky way possible to this sexy song. It was all rolling hips and arms everywhere, and a funny looking pout on his face.

Even when he was trying to look dorky, Prompto thought he was sexy. Funny yeah, but he couldn't help but think of those hips rolling against his seriously. He joined in though, giving strangely timed hip thrusts and chest pops, moving closer and closer to Noctis until everyone around them knew they were just two crazy fucks. The only people in the whole club who found them funny were them. Eventually they had grabbed onto each other, doing a strangely awkward version of a salsa, it was mistimed, it was mismatched, but it was so funny to them.

It was so hilarious, they honestly could not stop laughing. At the end of the song, Noctis dipped Prompto way too far back for it to look even the least bit sexy. The song changed, but they stayed. They were hilarious! "Oh man Noct," Prompto breathed as he got up, "I think you just gave me the sexiest dance I've had since the eighth grade!"

"Always my aim babe, giving people the best worst they've ever had." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively before falling to another fit of laughs.

He got his wish in the end, he got a dance with Noctis, and while it wasn't the dance he quite wanted, he was happy with it all the same. He laughed with Noctis in earnest, grabbing onto his shoulder tightly, bringing himself closer than he thought. It honestly was just what he needed. How did he manage to do that? How did Noctis manage to do that to him? It was nearly unprecedented, something like this only happened once in a blue moon to him. They were still cracking jokes about their amazing performance when someone had bumped into Prompto, who knocked both himself and Noctis against a wall. The music started picking up again, people pushing and pulling onto the dance floor, effectively trapping them there.

While he had no complaints, after the laughter died down Prompto found he had also gotten another thing he didn't know he wanted. To be flushed completely chest to chest with Noctis. His breath got shorter, his heart rate picked up once more, and his eyes went wide. He hoped against hope Noctis couldn't feel his heartbeat practically hammering against his chest, but all he could see was contentedness in the other man's eyes. God, those eyes. A sheepish laugh escaped Prompto's lips, barely inaudible as his breath started to leave him. He tried calming himself down by breathing faster, but that did nothing but make him more anxious. What was Noctis thinking? What was he doing still, not moving to try and move away? Noctis had to think he was a freak for this, he hadn't moved at all since they got pinned.

But the only thing you could see on the dark haired mans face was a half lidded aroused stare, Prompto didn't quite notice, he was too busy thinking about what Noctis was thinking about all of this. His own eyes were wide, his lips pursed together like someone glued them together. They juxtaposed each other like fire and ice, and it was nearly enough to send Prompto over the edge into panic town.

 _If he hasn't already branded me for not moving, I bet he thinks it's weird that I'm just fucking staring at him. Wait, fuck no it's definitely because I'm not moving. Like I could have probably moved away by this point. Maybe he blames me? I mean I did bump into him, only because someone bumped into me! Oh my god, he probably didn't see that, what the hell do I do? He looks so fucking… oh man. How does someone look so effortlessly sexy? I just wanna lean into him... Oh god he totally feels my heart beat right now. I know he does. How could he not. Fuck he must think I wanted this! It feels so nice though, to have him here with me like this… He probably doesn't see it that way though. He probably thinks I'm some awkward asshole who's keeping him here because of my own perverted fantasies. Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! What do I do? How do I-_

"You look amazing tonight man, like really. You clean up well," Noctis said softly, right next to his ear. His breath smelled strongly minty, but just the sentence enough was to snap Prompto out of his thoughts. His heart kept beating quickly, he could feel the lights in the room become a blur of motion, the air getting thicker and thicker between them by the second. He still hadn't said anything, how long had it been since Noctis said that? Did he wait too long? All Noct was doing was fucking smiling this absolutely stupid, sexy, soft smile at him. Did he even realize what he was doing?

"Uhh… y-you flatter me t-too much man. I don't look anything special… You though. Damn man, if I didn't know better I would think you were trying to seduce me." _FUCK FUCK THAT WAS DEFINITELY THE WRONG THING TO SAY. What the hell is wrong with me? He probably thinks I'm fucking selfish, he doesn't have to do shit for me!_ Prompto's mind ran a mile a minute in rhythm with his heart. Every scenario ran through in his mind as to what Noctis would say next, all of it was negative.

"I think you got me pegged man. This is all for you baby." He sounded so smooth and low, like he did it intentionally. And the way he called him baby, fuck Prompto might have jumped him right then if he didn't know better. All he wanted was for their mouths to collide in a hot wet kiss. All he did was have his voice break in the middle of a laugh. What was this, High School?

"Yeah, I bet you tell that to all the guys who get you pinned to a wall. Totally by accident by the way! Someone bumped into me and I just… I didn't have the foresight to stop it and… Fuck man I don't know I'm sorry. This is probably so awkward for you." He didn't even mean to say any of that, he just did completely unsure behind every word coming out of his mouth. Was this even the right thing to do?

If anything, Noctis looked kind of taken aback. As if he didn't want to hear any of that. Of course that was probably just him overthinking his every move again. "I knew it was an accident man, it's okay… If it's uncomfortable for you we can try and-"

"No!" He knew how that came out, like he was desperate for any form of contact between him and Noctis. "I-I mean… no man it-it's okay. I don't mind too much y'know? Heh… i-it's like we have our own corner of the club, right?"

"Huh, I guess you're right. And I'm more than happy to stuck here with you than anyone else." His tone went back to normal, there was no more of that low, breathy, almost groaning volume Prompto thought he was using before. Back to normal! He wasn't mad! Huzzah!

Then why did he feel so bad? Why did it feel wrong to have changed it?

The crowd let up soon after, one DJ going on break and another coming back in to sub for him. During the down time Noctis and Prompto finally split apart, walking back over to the bar. He couldn't help but feel like he'd just done or said something wrong again, like he fucked up. He knew he didn't, it was probably just his anxiety acting up again. His heart rate hadn't gone down still, so he figured that must be what it was. Noctis seemed so quiet, he was no more quiet than usual, so why did he feel this way?

 _What did I fuck up this time?_

As they headed back up to the bar, Prompto had got a good look of both Gladio and Ignis. Their faces were flushed, either from dancing or from something else, he didn't know. Sweat covered every inch of them and they seemed to be the slightest bit out of breath. Ignis looked up at Gladio while he sat down, having a similar expression to the one Noctis had on earlier, but this time Prompto knew exactly what it meant. He put an arm in front of Noctis before he could say anything and pulled out his phone. They were a ways away, just at the edge of the bar top while Gladio and Ignis were in the middle, but that was okay. The lighting was beautiful back here, and the yellow spotlights seemed to cascade over the pair gracefully. He took the shot quickly before showing Noctis the photo he just took. "I'll show it to them later, after I've touched it up a bit. Gotten rid of the red back lighting and some of the people back behind them. D'you think they'd like it?"

"Yeah, I think they would," Noctis replied, giving Prompto a gentle smile. "You really have such a fantastic talent."

A blush crept over Prompto's face at the compliment, but he knew he was right. He did have a talent. "I'm glad you think so, at least one of us does. I'll give you your photo's soon too okay?"

"Haha yeah! I almost forgot about that! For sure, but you gotta promise me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I want at least one to have one massive dragon photoshopped behind me."

"Ha! Deal!"

"What's so funny?" Gladio piped up, the two having already reached within earshot of them.

"Oh Prompto had me do a sexy photoshoot for him, and I told him to give me a massive 'dragon', if you know what I mean." Noctis waggled his eyebrows up and down, not unlike he had before.

"W-what no that's not-"

"Oh, you finally found yourself someone as skinny as you! Maybe with your combined body weight you can even feel warm while ya sleep," he chided, giving Noctis a hard pinch on the cheek.

"Gladdy don't forget Dino though," Prompto couldn't help but notice the blush on Noctis' face as Ignis spoke, "He was about as lithe as I am."

"Difference is, poor 'Prince' Noctis likes to be on top, he couldn't handle that at all." Gladio and Ignis both laughed as the blush on Noctis' face grew deeper and deeper.

"G-guy's maybe our friend here doesn't want to hear about my previous partners," Noctis said sounding incredibly embarrassed.

"Previous? Ha! A better word would be 'on again off again'!"

"Be careful, Noct, he is in town last I heard," Ignis couldn't help but put on a strange smile as he pushed up his glasses. Noctis turned immediately giving him a pointed glare.

"Uhhh guys," Prompto finally spoke up, trying to cut the tension of the whole conversation, and save Noctis from further embarrassment, and truth be told, he didn't actually want to hear about Noctis' partners, previous or otherwise. "Shouldn't we be heading out to the next bar?"

Noctis immediately spoke up, moving over to side with Prompto. "Yeah! We should! Gladio, it's your turn!"

"Heh, fine by me."

As both Gladio and Ignis walked towards the door to call a car, Prompto tried to approach Noctis. He didn't know what to say, and the man was clearly still feeling the earlier teasing. "H-hey… you okay?"

Noctis didn't respond, he just nodded his head, a sour expression still on his face. He too left towards the door, Prompto following shortly after.


End file.
